ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin and Blythe/Transcript
Transcript (Film begins with the camera at LPS) Blythe's narrator: Ah... An another day at LPS.... With 4 pets (which are Sunil, Russell, Zoe and Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt), ever since My dad's death and Sunil finally reviving the pets after the incident of car explosion and Josh finally arrested, my life is now different, I now live with Christie, Youngmee's aunt. But, things get a bit different...again. Sunil: Hey, Blythe! Blythe: Hey sunil. is sleeping in the bean bag Blythe: Hm... What do you guys wanna do today? wakes up Mitzi: maybe we should go for a walk or talk to Phil or somethin'. Blythe: Let's walk! Mitzi: I'll be talking to Phil. *walks out* Blythe: Oooookay...? OK, pets, let's walk. Later... Mitzi: Hey Blythe, you know that Finger Town Collin is always talking about? Blythe: yeah. Mitzi: Does it actually exist? Blythe: Well, I keep hearing it exists. And I also heard somebody named Collin the Speedy Boy saved the town from some weird species called the Teary Eyeds and it has living real dinosaurs in the town. Mitzi: Wow! I'll ask Collin about that. Blythe: Okay! (At FingerTown, it is the great day, the animals and dinosaurs are relaxing and Flappy McFinger is doing some air stunts) Flappy: Yeah! Goof: Hey, Flappy. Flappy: Yo man! Goof: How are you today? Flappy: I'm pretty good, how are you today? Goof: Good. Collin the Speedy Boy, Hannah, Heather and Stacie came. Flappy: Oh, hey guys! Collin the Speedy Boy: Hey, Flappy! Stacie: Hey, have you heard of Littlest Pet Shop? Breanna keeps talking about it. Collin the Speedy Boy: Well, I did hear about it exists. Stacie: Hm, okay. (Meanwhile at Blythe) Blythe and the four pets were walking. Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: Ah... A relaxing day. Blythe: Yup, Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt, it sure is. *then sees a mysterious cave* What the huh? I've never seen those in Downtown City Park. Fuzzlebutt: I bet you 20 dollars if I can go in and not get scared. Russell: Deal Mr.Von Fuzzlebutt runs into the cave, but doesn't come back out. Blythe: Fuzzlebutt? Blythe, Russell, Zoe and Sunil went to the cave and saw a mysterious portal. Blythe: What the huh? Sunil: Is that a portal? Blythe: I guess so... Then, the pets decided to check the portal out. Blythe: *sighs* *goes to the portal* (The portal took them to the FingerTown) Blythe: Where are we...? Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: Check this place out! This place has dinosaurs! Blythe looks around to see the dinosaurs and sees the parasaurlophus. Blythe: That parasaurlophus is my favorite. Then, Gurkha (the velociraptor) came. Gurkha: Hello. Fuzzlebutt: well hi. Russell: Who are you? Gurkha: I am Gurkha... The velociraptor who is about to eat you guys! *roars* Blythe and the pets screamed and ran, running from Gurkha, but he is chasing them! The gang spots a small cave Russell: in here! The gang tried to hide, but unfortunately, Gurkha knew by using his nose. Gurkha: I know you in that cave...! Russell: It's over! Blythe: Goodbye Littlest Pet Shop! Collin the Speedy Boy: Gurkha! Stay away from them right now! Gurkha: Never, Collin! Collin: Wanna bet? *prepares a spin dash, scaring Gurkha* Gurkha: *screams, scared and runs away* MOMMY!!! Russell: Who are you. Collin: I am the hero of FingerTown. Russell: Wait..... The hero of FingerTown? *gasps* You're Collin the Speedy Boy! Collin: Yup! Blythe: *falls in love with Collin, in her thought: He... He's beautiful and cute, and way more nicer than Josh.* Heather, Hannah and Stacie came. Collin: This is one of my teammates/ friends, Heather Lansdell, Hannah A, and although not of my teammate and leader of Dark of Speed of Light, Stacie Aday. Yeah, I am the leader of the Speed of Light team, who are you guys? Blythe: We're the littlest pet shop. I'm Blythe Baxter and you are beautiful. Collin: What? Blythe: Nothing. Collin: Okay? Russell: I am Russell Ferguson. Zoe: I am Zoe Trent Sunil: I am Sunil Nevla! Otto: I am Mr. Otto Von Fuzzlebutt! Collin: It's nice to meet you. Why don't you come back with us? Zoe: To FingerTown? Collin: Yep. (the pets nodded) Collin and his gang took them to FingerTown Collin: This is FingerTown! Zoe: Wow! Blythe: This is a nice place! Handy comes to Collin and his gang. Handy: Hey Collin. Collin: Hey, Handy. I met new guys Handy: Who are they? Collin: Blythe, Russell, Zoe, Sunil and Fuzzlebutt. Handy: well, it's a pleasure to meet you. *sees a mongoose* Wow! A new species, what thing is it? Blythe: A mongoose Handy: Mongooses? A monkey/mongooses? Collin: No. One of those ferret or weasel things...? Sunil: I'm an Indian mongoose. Handy: Oh Blythe: We need to get home. Can you help us? (The, the Teary Eyeds came) Blythe: Who are you. Teary Eyed Blythe: I am Teary Eyed Blythe and I am the- wait, you look just like me. Blythe: That is so weird it's is just creepy. Teary Eyed Oh: T.E Blythe is not creepy....well, sorta. Sunil: Who in the hell-o are you? Teary Eyed Oh: I am Teary Eyed Oh. I have a best friend named Fang Suckle, and he is a evil finger. There are other Teary Eyeds. Blythe: That's creepy! Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: There are other Teary eyes? Can you tell me what the Teary Eyeds are? Teary Eyed Oh: Sure Otto: Well. Tell me. *makes a cute puppy face* T.E. Oh: Teary Eyeds are evil characters who have creepy faces..... Well, not really. The Teary Eyeds are actually the evil characters looks like the characters, but with tears. And we shoot out waves from our eyes. Blythe: Wait? You are evil?! T.E Oh: Unfortinuely, yes. Our leader is the main antagonist. T.E Blythe: Yeah.. You know what's? We'll get you next time, Collin. (the Teary Eyeds left) Blythe: Uh... What just happened? Stacie: Those Teary Eyeds. Russell: Lets go. We are leaving this death trap! Sharp appears. Sharp: Hello, if you want to come the portal again, then too bad, my best friend, Gurkha, had jammed the portal. Russell: Who are you?! Sharp: Uh... I am Sharp, i am a tyrannosaur Rex and i am Gurkha's best friend. Blythe: Wait... Did you just say your that velcoiraptor's best friend?! Sharp: Yes. Handy: I am fixing the portal! Sharp: We'll see about that. *leaves* Blythe: What days will it take? Handy: *uses his phone to see how many days to fix the portal* A day or two. Blythe: What the what?! Zoe: Blythe! It's summer break! Blythe: No! Handy: I can't go any faster. Zoe: I won't hurt if we stay at FingerTown. Blythe: *growls* Fine, we'll stay at FingerTown. *in her mind: I wonder if I can confess my feelings on him?* ( Meanwhile at the Elefish Cave) Elefish Chef: Behold, supper! The Elefish's favorite, The Hedgehog Alfredo. The Elefishes: Yay!! *eats* The Teary Eyeds came Elefish: Teary Eyed Blythe? I thought you are gonna get Collin? T.E Blythe: Well... I was. till I met a girl that looks like me. Elefish gasps while the king let's out his drink from his mouth. Elefish: No way! Elefish King: what the fudge?! Well, we gonna need to gif rid of her! T.E Blythe: Ok. (Meanwhile at Breanna's hosue where she is singing Burn by Ellie Goulding) Blythe enters Breanna: *sees Blythe, gasps* Are You that girl who works at LPS?! Blythe: Yep. Breanna: .*gasps* YOU'RE BLYTHE!! Blythe: Yup. Breanna: I am Breanna Jefferys. Blythe: Nice to meet you, Breanna. Breanna: I have always wanted to meet you. Blythe: Oh... Russell, Zoe, Sunil and Fuzzlebutt came. Breanna: Aw... they are so cute. I wanted to meet you guys as well! Russell: Cool! Breanna: Wow! Russell, you can talk! Russell: How did you know my name? Breanna: I watched your show! Collin came. Collin: Whoa, Bre. Breanna: No reason to say "Whoa, Bre." Collin: Sorry. Russell: You know each other. Collin: Yeah, she's my friend. Blythe: Okay? Then, a roar noise is heard. Breanna: What was that? Carlos: It's me, Carlos! Don't you remember? Breanna: Oh, hey Carlos. I thought you were someone else. Carlos: Sorry about that, I roared. Collin: It's ok, Hey wanna meet the new people? Carlos: Sure, dude! (Collin and Blythe and her gang came out) Collin: Blythe, this is Carlos, and he is a triceratops. Blythe: Hi Carlos. Carlos: Hey, dude. Collin: Carlos, the 'dude' is actually a girl, and her name is Blythe. Carlos: oops, sorry Blythe: Do you eat meat? I don't. I am a vegetarian... Well, I used to eat meat till I found the truth about the meat, and as a result, I became a vegetarian. Carlos: Ugh! No, I am a herbivore like my friends are! But one of my friends, Phil, is a carnivore. Blythe: that is so weird. One my friends is named Phil. Carlos: Really? who is he? Blythe: Well, he is a adult unlike me, and I heard he eats meat and vegetables while I only eat vegetables. what doe he look like? Carlos: Phil is a velociraptor like Gurkha, but he is not evil unlike him, Blythe: So basically he is good. Carlos: Yeah. Blythe: Oh... Ok. Collin: and even, He is VoodooFinger's helper. Blythe: Wow!!! Collin: But Phil's currently taking a vacation to see his uncle. Say, wanna see Voodoo. (At VoodooFinger's home) VoodooFinger: *reading his cauldron book* Then, lastly, drop the whole lime! Voodoo drops his lime in the cauldron. Voodoo: *readinto book* Now say the magic words to finally turn it into my own Lemon-lime soda. *speakin magic words and it works* Voodoo: *takes a drink of his made Lemon-lime soda* Perfect! Collin, Blythe and the pets came Voodoo: Oh, hey Collin. (Trainman 486, can you add lines please? Thanks!) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios